Brandon Rivera
Brandon Rivera (Born November 16, 1980) is a Canadian professional wrestler who is currently working as a free angent trying to find a place to work, He is a face and has been around wrestling along time. He has held titles almost everywhere he has been. Brandon has been with federations owned by people like, Rock N' Roll God, Sam, Click, Reggie Wolf, and himself. Training Before making his way into the professional wrestling circuit Brandon Rivera had trained and competed over in Japan with some of the greats that Japan had to offer at the time. During the latter half of 2000, Brandon Rivera underwent professional wrestling training under Toronto native's Ron Hutchison who has also trained many other professional wrestlers. Childhood When Brandon Rivera was growining up he always dreamed about becoming a professional wrestling superstar after see his very first wrestling show at the age of 10. He opened up a trampoline wrestling company with a friend and together they called it Extreme Championship Trampoline Wrestling or ECTW. He gained much success as a singles in which he hold such titles as ECTW Tag Team Champion, ECTW X-Division Champion, ECTW World Champion Early Years In the early years of his professional wrestling life Brandon Rivera went from wrestling company to wrestling company trying to hone his skills and he wrestled under several different names and the biggest break in his career he had was WWE where he changed his attitude and honed his skills and wrestled for them for a while under several different names and then finally he retired for a while due to injuries he had sercome to. Wrestling Wacky Extreme After his training in Toronto with Ron Hutchison, Brandon Rivera quickly signed with a federation called Wrestling Wacky Extreme where later he would become the WWE Champion, WWE Intercontinental Champion, WWE Tag Team Champion, WWE United States Champion,WWE World Champion, WWE World Tag Team Champion but after about 9 months there he quit and retired from wrestling for a while. World Wrestling Championship Federation In the summer of 2006 Brandon Rivera signed with a wrestling company called WWCF and he wrestled there under the name Sean Olsen which many in that company thought he was related to the olson twins in which he told them no he was in fact not related in any form. Later he tag team with his now friend Roller Duece and together they won the WWCF Tag Team Championships and then later separate and lost the title and then Brandon Rivera was released from WWCF. Velocity Wrestling Federation Brandon Rivera then opened up a federation called Velocity Wrestling Federation in which he portrayed the famed Ronald Reyes who had quite the rebitation of being a bad man and VWF went great for about five months and then was forced to close after a death in Brandon Rivera's family. Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation In the early months of 2008 Brandon Rivera was hired by Rock and Roll God which was a former enemy of his to become the Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation Chief Of Staff in which he was quick not to refuse as he trained and honed his skills set and later became the co owner of his own fed. Brandon Rivera was really happy to be in ECWF and in fact when the current owner of ECWF left for a month due to flooding in his hometown Brandon Rivera kindly stepped in and filled the job of ECWF Chairman and then when ECWF Chairman Rock And Roll God came back he was fired as many wrestlers told the ECWF Chairman that it was Brandon Rivera who had done all the changes in ECWF when in reality it was not him who did any of it and he got fired. Life After Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation After his firing from Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation, Brandon Rivera went into hiding for a month to try and figure out what he was gonna and that is when he got a call from Mike Lee who is a dear friend of his and he said that he was interested in making a wrestling company and Brandon Rivera was quick and invested all of his money into building this new company and named himself Chairman and Co Owner and to this very day he is still loving every minute of it. Next Generation Wrestling In July 2008 Brandon Rivera and Mike Lee sat down and discussed opening up a new wrestling company where everyone would be offered a different number of things that weren't available to them when they where professional wrestlers. Then on July 11, 2008 the dream was finally realized when Brandon Rivera and Mike Lee bought an office in the lovely downtown core of Toronto, Ontario and then opened the doors a month later and now they are loving every single moment of owning their very own fed together. He is now the current NGW Tag Team Champion with his Kamikaze Bomber team mate The Nightmare. Marriage To Queen In January 2008 Brandon Rivera met now former ECWF wrestling manager Queen, after a whirlwind romance the couple got married in May 2008. And then on August 8, 2008 Queen gave birth to the couple first child together in which they called Christian Elijah Rivera. Canadian Wrestling Entertainment In October 2008 after Next Generation Wrestling was forced to close its doors Brandon Rivera opened up a brand new company. This company would be called Canadian Wrestling Entertainment and it is still running today and Mr. Rivera as he is now called in his new fed hopes CWE will stay open longer than any other fed he has owned in the past. Divorce To Queen Queen and Brandon Rivera have got a divorce on February 12, 2010 and now they both will be living there life happy with Christian Elijah Rivera going to his father Brandon. Attire His street wear is a t-shirt and jeans. His formal wear is a black tux suite wiyth a white under shirt. Wresting career World Wrestling Championship Federation Superstar August 2006 to December 2006 Velocity Wrestling Federation Chairman July 2007 to December 2007 Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation Chief Of Staff January 2008 to June 2008 Next Generation Wrestling Chairman and Co Owner July 2008 to Unknown Canadian Wrestling Entertainment Chairman October 2008 to March 2009 World Championship Wrestling Superstar August 2009 to September Divorced Queen February 2010 Velocity Wrestling Federation CEO February 2010 To March 2010 Future Wrestling Entertainment April 2010 To May 2010 Future Wrestling Entertainment Commissioner May 2010 To June 2010 World Octane Wrestling July 2010 To Current Next Generation Wrestling Chairman And Owner Unknown to Current Wrestling Facts *He has held championship gold in every company he has been in. *He has the longest undefeated streak in the ECTW with 18 wins. *He was married to former ECWF diva Queen and has one child with her named Christian Elijah Rivera. Title History *ECTW Tag Team Champion *ECTW X-Division Champion *ECTW World Champion *ECWF Hardcore Champion *HCW World Heavyweight Champion *NCW Canadian Champion *NCW Champion *NCW Tag Team Champion *NGW Heavyweight Champion *NGW Tag Team Champion *VWF Canadian Champion *VWF Intercontinental Champion *VWF Tag Team Champion *WCWF Tag Team Champion *WFW United States Champion *WWCF Tag Team Champion *WWE Champion *WWE Intercontinental Champion *WWE Tag Team Champion *WWE United States Champion *WWE World Champion *WWE World Tag Team Champion *UWF Jr. Heavyweight Champion Wrestling Information *'Finishing moves' International Incident This is a modified one handed dangerous chokeslam. Rivera Ways This is a spear.I add to it and now i throw them into the ropes drop kick them punch them turn them around then hit the Rivera Ways *'Signature moves' :*''Clothesline'' :*''Russian Leg Sweep'' :*''Superkick'' :*''Piledriver'' :*''Double Knee Lift'' :*''Powerbomb'' :*Frankensteiner :*Orihara Moonsault :*Shooting Star Press :*Springboard Splash :*Suicide-Plex :*Dropkick, Double Top-rope :*Frankensteiner, Somersault Top Rope :*Frankensteiner, Top-rope Reverse :*Leg Drop, Top-rope (w/ Side Slam) :*Senton, Top-rope Backflip :*Springboard Hur®acanrana :*Springboard Moonsault :*Double Handspring with elbow :*Foot choke (standing and sitting opponents) :*Swinging Neckbreaker :*Hair Pull(ing) :*Bulldog, 3/4 Facelock in midair :*Choke, Judo Shoulder :*Slam, Throat (w/ twist and leg hook) :*Vertical Suplex :*Suplex, Belly2Back Waistlock (w/ twist) :*Suplex, Vertical Face-first :*Superkick :*Spear/Gore :*Slingshot Suplex :*Side Salto :*Snap DDT :*Top-Rope Rana :*Kick, Groin (opponents legs spread in ropes) :*Knee to the Tailbone :*Knee, Double (to the ribs) :*Texas Cloverleaf :*Torturer Crab :*Tarantula :*Sleeper, Cross-face Half-Nelson :*Abdominal Stretch (w/ Chinlock) :*STF :*Boston Crab, Behind the neck single leg Boston Crab, Single Leg :*Boston Crab, Single Leg w/ armlock :*Claw, Face Two-handed :*Choke, Judo with body scissors (Kata hajime) :*DDT, Upside-down Facelock :*Sleeper, Upside-down Facelock :*Leg scissors takedown :*Back body drop :*Side slam :*Drop toe hold :*leg scissors, armbar submission hold (christo) :*Drop-kick :*Mexican armdrag :*Handspring into a spinning heel kick :*Eye gouge :*Spinebuster *'Nicknames' :*Superstar :*The Gruesome One :*The Preacher Of Pain *'Entrance Themes' :*"Sweet Dreams" By Marilyn Manson :*"You Just Don't Know Me At All" By Lillian Garcia :*"Power Cuts" By New :*"Forefeit" By Chevelle Wrestling Entrance The lights in the entire arena drop as then suddenly a dodger blue light now inhabits the entire arena. Suddenly without any warning we hear an air raid siren then "Forefeit" By Chevelle begins to play as the lights then blink back and forth draping the entire arena in the blue light with the beat of a drum. Suddenly from the top of the titantron golden fireworks then rain down across the entrance ramp area. When the fireworks stop the lights in the arena return to normal, we then notice a man standing on the entrance ramp wearing a hooded jacket and black dress pants and a gold belt is looped around his waist we can also see that the man is not wearing a t-shirt and is sporting a pair of brand new oakley mirrored sunglasses. The song continues to play and the man then pulls the hood of the hooded jacket down and revails himself to be Brandon Rivera who poses on the entrance ramp before making his slow decent down to the ring. He stops a quarter of the way down the ramp when he gets down on one knee on the ramps ground and then raises his shoulders out to the side as some more golden fireworks shot out of the entrance ramp this time. He then gets up and the fireworks continue to go off for a few more seconds and Brandon Rivera begins to tag a few of his fans hand on his route to the ring. Suddenly he stops dead at the bottom of the ramp pausing to eye the ring before he starts reaching up and grabbing the ropes he pulls himself up to a knee on the ring apron where he then stops to survey the ring once more before he jumps up to his feet and then climbs over to the corner and he climbs it and raises his left arm in the air. He then climbs down and lifts a foot through the bottom rope and bring himself into the ring. He holds both arms out as he soaks in the response from the crowd here tonight. WHO EVER IS THIS FOR THE FEDERATION Ladies and gentlemen please let me introduce to you at this time he weighs in at two hundred and seventy five pounds he hails from Superstar, British Columbia he is “Superstar” Brandon Rivera The crowd applaudes him as he climbs the turnbuckle situated above the steps, saluting the fans some more before climbing down to the mat. The canvas is layered with a red velvet carpet as Brandon Rivera strikes a pose in the middle of the ring. The crowd begins to chant his name as he looks around at the stands. External links *WOW Category:Wrestlers